<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>vertigineux by payback16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639544">vertigineux</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/payback16/pseuds/payback16'>payback16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Dom Fox Mulder, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008), Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/payback16/pseuds/payback16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>... it’s intoxicating, the trust that she puts in him. The love she has for him. It’s unlike anything he’s ever known.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder &amp; Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>vertigineux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>many many months ago i received this prompt on tumblr: “Would you write a smutty fic for me where Mulder chokes Scully during sex and she absolutely loves it.. Dom Mulder/sub Scully. Make it kinky and hot af? 🥺😋“</p><p>set in the UH era, pre-IWTB.</p><p>this is kinkier than anything i've posted before, but i hope you give it a chance! it's pwp because that seems to be all i can write these days.</p><p>thank you to stef, monika, and annie for the beta and for putting up with my general writing woes. couldn't do it without y'all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck!” Scully cries out, tugging against the silk ties that bind her. “You’re driving me crazy…”</p><p>Mulder looks up from where he’s been placing gentle kisses across her stomach, his tongue drawing shapes and occasionally dipping into her belly button to taste the salty sweat that’s collected. He grins devilishly before mumbling into her skin, “That’s kind of the point.” </p><p>The bed is stripped except for the fitted sheet and one pillow that cushions her head. She is stripped as well, completely naked, wrists and ankles tied to their bed by four of Mulder’s gaudy ties that she’s appreciating for the first time. Mulder lies between her spread legs, as bare as she is.  </p><p>“Mulderrrr, please…” her head thrashes on the pillow, eyes screwed shut tight as she asks for relief.</p><p>With a light nip at her hipbone he chastises her and she bucks underneath him. Her desire drips down her thighs despite the fact that he has yet to touch where she wants him most. She knows that he will take his time. </p><p>He decides the pace, he decides everything. </p><p>It’s addicting, this feeling. She doesn’t need to think or choose. She just needs to be. To allow herself to experience every ounce of the pleasure he brings her. And when she feels two thick fingers finally slide inside her she lets out a moan, sinking her teeth into her beestung lower lip. </p><p>“Mmm, that’s good.” He rewards her, thumb finding her clit. And while it’s good, it’s not enough. </p><p>She wants to reach for him, grab fists full of his hair and guide him to her center, holding him there until she tastes release. She wants to feel the rush of trapping him between her thighs as she takes her pleasure from his mouth. But she can’t. The ties are digging into her flesh, burning, marking her fair skin for all to see. And she loves it. She wants her body to bear the evidence that she is his. </p><p>It’s like he’s reading her mind when he speaks, “Don’t fight it, just give yourself over.” </p><p>He rubs lazy circles around her clit while his fingers slide in and out slowly. She whines, feels her muscles tensing in frustration, but she doesn’t fight. Instead she lets out an exhale and focuses on making her body go limp, submitting to him.  </p><p>Mulder’s chest swells with pride at her surrender and brings his mouth down to her center, the most secret, most intimate part of her body. It’s his. Just as the most secret, most intimate part of her soul belongs to him as well. He licks lightly at her folds, just a whisper, before pulling back. </p><p>“If you pull on the ties, I stop,” he warns, his rough voice in stark contrast with the soft caress of his free hand over her stomach, hips, thighs. </p><p>She nods. Whatever he says, whatever he asks, the answer is yes. </p><p>And then he’s there, right where she needs him. His skillful tongue is tasting her, devouring her, loving her. Her back arches and her fingernails bite into her palms. </p><p>“I love the taste of you,” he whispers against her inner thigh, placing a delicate kiss there before attaching his lips to her clit and sucking hard. Her body vibrates like a hummingbird while he sips her sweet nectar. The heaviness builds low in her belly and soon it’s crashing over her in waves. His ability to bring her to orgasm in record time is still astounding after all these years. She screams, curses, and calls out to God as she comes. Behind her eyelids she sees stars.</p><p>Mulder licks at her lightly, hoping to drag her high out for as long as possible. When she finally finds the strength to open her eyes, she looks down to meet his gaze across her flushed abdomen. He kisses her center one last time before pushing himself up, a cocky smile on his face at the way her body responds to him. </p><p>He reaches for the binds around her ankles, releasing them and immediately rubbing the raw skin. He kneels between her legs, so close he can feel the heat at the juncture of her thighs. In this position he towers over her small figure. His eyes roam over her naked form, taking in every curve, every dip, every scar. She’s sure the bright morning sunlight streaming through the sheer curtains isn’t doing her forty-something body any favors, but he doesn’t seem to notice.</p><p>Their eyes meet and he brings one hand to grip his cock, rock hard and jutting out over her stomach. His thumb swipes over the tip, spreading his arousal, before he starts to stroke himself. She swears she can feel the weight of him in her own palm.</p><p>Her pink tongue darts out to moisten her lips at the sight in front of her. It’s one she’d imagined more frequently than she’d ever admit over those first seven years. He had never hidden his predilections for porn and self-gratification and she’d be lying if she said the thought of him alone on his leather couch, dick in hand and head thrown back in ecstasy hadn’t brought her to climax countless times. </p><p>She’s squirming again, still coming down from her first orgasm yet full of need for him. His voice is thick, an arrogant grin on his face, “Look at you. You’re desperate for it, aren’t you?” </p><p>In any other situation she would respond with a patented eye roll, but now, bound and at his mercy, it just makes her wetter. She spreads her legs wider in answer. </p><p>“Beg for it.”</p><p>Her clit throbs, nipples tighten. She whimpers. </p><p>“You can beg for it, or I can finish myself off like this. On your stomach.”</p><p>She watches his hand, moving gracefully up and down his shaft. Her pussy clenches, suddenly feeling unbearably empty. He picks up speed and she sees in his eyes that he’s getting close. The thought of not getting to feel him inside her almost makes her cry. It’s not an option. </p><p>Heat spreads underneath her skin, simmering with desire as the word bubbles up to the surface: </p><p>“Please.” </p><p>“Please what?” He doesn’t let up. </p><p>“Mulder…” </p><p>“I said beg. <em> Beg me </em> to fuck you, Scully.”</p><p>She throws her head back, eyes squeezing shut as she finally acquiesces. “Fuck. Please.” She hears the desperation in her voice, but she doesn’t care. She’s past the point of no return. “God, Mulder, please. Please fuck me.” </p><p>And then he’s praising her, telling her what a good girl she is and how hard he’s going to fuck her and that makes it all worth it.</p><p>He releases his length, gripping her thighs roughly and bringing them up until her knees are practically touching her chest. She is completely exposed, beautiful and powerless beneath him and it’s intoxicating, the trust that she puts in him. The love she has for him. It’s unlike anything he’s ever known. </p><p>With a slight tilt of her hips, all she’s capable of in this position, she urges him to enter her. Without a second thought he does, wanting exactly the same thing that she does. </p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>“Feels good?” He smiles down at her, thrusting gently as she adjusts to the size of him.</p><p>“Mmmm.” </p><p>After a minute he starts to pick up speed, filling her so deeply at this angle. His pubic bone grinds against her clit, the tip of his cock hitting her cervix. It’s too much. It’s not enough. </p><p>He wraps her legs around his waist before dropping his hands to either side of her, bending down to capture her lips. His kiss is tender and sweet and full of the love they express with their bodies far more than their words. He starts to move again, her moans and sighs guiding him, setting the pace. </p><p>All her senses know is Mulder. The sight of his face, brow wrinkled in concentration; the sound of his breath in her ear; the smell of their combined arousal; the feel of his heated skin pressed against her, tufts of chest hair tickling her nipples. Not even heaven could compete with this.</p><p>“Don’t stop, Mulder,” she rasps, eyes rolling into the back of her head as he slams himself into her. “Please. Don’t stop.”</p><p>He wants her pleasure just as desperately, if not more than, she does. </p><p>“I’m not. I won’t. Come for me again, Scully…” He snakes a hand down the length of their bodies, finding her clit again, pinching, rubbing, circling. She answers with a moan. “Come on... You’re almost there. Come for me.”</p><p>“Oh my god. Oh, fuck.” It takes just one more snap of his hips and she’s coming again, face flushed, mouth wide open in a silent scream. </p><p>Mulder is tempted to follow after her, the rhythmic contractions of her orgasm around his length dragging him to the edge, but as he watches her with awe he wants more. He wants to give this feeling to her as many times as possible. It’s the least Dana Katherine Scully deserves. </p><p>As her breathing slows, he reaches up and pulls at the ties that bind her wrists, releasing first the right and then the left. The newly freed limbs tingle as the blood returns to them and she sighs. </p><p>“Mulder,” her voice is soft as she basks in the afterglow of her orgasm. But he’s hard inside her and she realizes they’re not finished yet. “You didn’t...”</p><p>He captures one pebbled nipple in his mouth, tongue flicking over it wildly as he thrusts into her shallowly. “Want you… to come… again.” He’s breathing heavy, sweat dripping off him and landing on her chest. </p><p>“Mulder, I don’t-” Three times in one night is not unheard of, but it’s definitely not routine. And she feels spent already, doubting if he can get her there, no matter how much they both might want it.</p><p>“You can… You will…” he growls in her ear, reminding her who is in control, and she feels a fresh rush of wetness between her thighs. </p><p>She nods gently.</p><p>With her permission he lets go, fucking her desperately. Her arms wrap around him, nails digging into his back. He gasps something that might be words against her ear, but she can’t focus on anything other than the feeling of his cock inside her, his hands on her body. </p><p>She’s so wet, so tight, and he’s been hard for so long he doesn’t know how much longer he can hold out. But he won’t give in. He won’t come without her. </p><p>Scully can see that he’s holding himself off, waiting for something that might not even happen. She wants to tell him to let go. To come inside her. But as soon as she opens her mouth, she feels his hand around her throat, thumb and forefinger placed precisely over her arteries. It’s just what she needs and she sees it in his eyes. He always knows. </p><p>The pressure is light to start, barely there. She grabs his forearm and knows that if she taps twice, he will let her go. But she doesn’t want him to.</p><p>Her blood pulses under his fingers as he increases the pressure, slowly cutting off the flow to her brain. The more lightheaded she gets, the wetter she becomes.</p><p>They’d discovered this not long into their time on the run, when all they wanted to do was claim each other in every way possible. He’d feared hurting her at first but she’d convinced him that she wanted it, and when he saw how hard and fast she had come, he believed. It’s not a regular part of their sexual repertoire, but it has its place in moments exactly like this one.</p><p>“You like this?” </p><p>The only response she can manage is an ever so slight nod of her head.</p><p>With her delicate throat under his palm, he’s aware of just how fragile she is. How easily he could cut off her air supply. How much she trusts him to allow him this power over her. It's something no one has ever done to her before, something she never had interest in before him, and that’s exactly why they love it. It reminds them both who she belongs to. </p><p>With his fingers pressed into her carotid arteries, his eyes staring directly into hers, everything else falls away. There are no thoughts in her head. There’s just this. This all-consuming ecstasy. Just when she thinks she might pass out, he releases her. </p><p>Blood rushes to her brain and she feels like she’s floating. He reaches for her breasts, thumbs flicking her nipples and she gasps for air. His mouth comes down to kiss her sternum, her skin hot underneath his lips.</p><p>The combined sensations Mulder is invoking with his cock and his hands and his mouth wreak havoc on her body, tears falling from her eyes as she cries out. A couple more thrusts and she comes for the third time, her entire body shuddering. Her nails dig painfully into the soft skin at the back of Mulder’s neck as she clenches around his cock repeatedly, finally drawing his own release from him. </p><p>Completely spent, he drops down next to her with a groan, sweaty upper arms still touching. Electricity crackles, still flowing between them in the unbroken circuit. They don’t speak, chests rising and falling as their breathing starts to regulate. Scully hooks one leg over his thigh, her center still pulsing, heartbeat in her clit. Tears continue to form in her eyes and she lets them fall, overwhelmed with emotion from her final orgasm. </p><p>Mulder reaches up and brushes one away before leaning in to kiss her cheek. “That was incredible, you’re incredible,” he whispers softly. </p><p>She can only nod in response. </p><p>“I’ll be right back.”</p><p>She hears the sound of water running and he returns in moments, still nude, but carrying a wet washcloth. Her legs open wider in anticipation and he cleans her gently, careful not to overstimulate her. The washcloth makes a squishing sound as it hits the hardwood floor and he caresses her legs, lifting them to his mouth to place kisses on her calves. </p><p>It’s hard to know which part of him she loves more, the passionate, uninhibited side she saw just minutes ago, or the tender, loving one in front of her now. Her lips curl in a smile as she realizes the answer is both. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!<br/>feedback is welcomed and more appreciated than you know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>